


Are You an Angel?

by Tamabonotchi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamabonotchi/pseuds/Tamabonotchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, Castiel has never had a Valentine's Day. He's never even gotten a card. Dean decides to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You an Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for a Valentine's Day fic, and I had the will... so this happened.

It would have been a fairly normal day, if Dean hadn’t opened his mouth that evening while he, Sam, and Castiel were sitting in the Novak’s dining room doing homework (or in Dean’s case, annoying Sam).

“Come on, Sammy, you can finish your homework later. You’re a genius, it won’t take you long to finish that paper. I wanna show Cas this movie.” Dean poked at Sam. Castiel paid no mind to their conversation as he continued his Latin homework.

“No Dean. If you and Cas want to go do something, go ahead.”  Sam said dismissively, trying to focus back on the essay he had due for English in a few days. He and Dean agreed to go over to Castiel’s house as a better way to do homework with fewer distractions, too bad they couldn’t take out the distraction of Dean himself.

“But I was gonna show him My Bloody Valentine! You gotta watch it with us, so I can see you freak out.” Dean grinned.

“My Bloody Valentine, really Dean? I’ve seen the movie before, it’s not scary.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Where is this even coming from? Getting ready for the holiday?”

“Of course I am. That’s exactly the reason! What other time would you watch a Valentine’s horror movie? You wouldn’t watch Christmas movies in July.” Dean explained his logic.

“I have watched movies focused on Christmas in July.” Castiel points out. He had looked up and started paying attention to the conversation. His answer was met with twin looks of questioning.

“Seriously?”  Dean responded, giving his friend a judgmental look. “Well, considering you never even watched Harry Potter or anything past Veggie Tales I shouldn’t be surprised.” Before Castiel could argue, _Dean, I haven’t watched Veggie Tales since middle school,_ Dean continued. “Anyways- Cas needs to see this movie; his Valentine’s Day won’t be complete without it. I mean come on, cards, dates, chocolate, but no movie?”

“Don’t listen to him Cas, Dean just gets excited over his favorite holiday- Unattached Drifter Christmas. All Dean does is get cards from every girl in the school and eat ten pounds of chocolate every year. He just enjoys the products that come from it; he’s never even given a card in his life.” Sam says. Dean made noises in protest, but Castiel only frowned.

“I don’t think it is right to judge Dean for not having given a card, I have never had the occasion to.” Castiel spoke. Despite being a junior in high school, he sounded like some sort of wise man that’s been casting judgment on people for leaving the bread out.

“See, Sam? You’re just a loser that has to give girls cards to get them to notice you. Me and Cas here just get the cards and candy.” Dean rubs it in, leaning back in his chair with a smug smile.

“Actually…” Castiel spoke up, “I have never received a card for Valentine’s Day either.” After he said that, silence enveloped the room. It was at the moment did Balthazar walk in with a glass of wine he shouldn’t be having.

“My, I’ve never heard either of the Winchesters this quiet. What did you say, Cassie?” Balthazar asked his brother in between sips.

“We were just talking about Valentine’s Day, Balthazar.” Castiel answered.

“You mean your lack-of love life or how no one has ever told you they’ve liked you?” Balthazar asked, hitting the nail on the head. “Oh who am I kidding? It’s both.”

“Wow, Cas, that’s… I’m sorry?” Sam replied, not sure as to what to say to the information.

“There’s hardly anything for you to be sorry for, Sam. It’s quite alright.” Castiel assured, but Dean begged to differ.

“God, Cas, that’s not alright at all! You’ve never been someone’s crush? No one’s ever even given you the little store-bought cards that came in those sets you give to the whole class?” Dean questioned him, skeptical of it all.

“It’s all true. Cassie was homeschooled until he entered high school. By then, students no longer celebrated it with all of their classmates nor had those cute little parties. Not having any close friends didn’t help him for those obligatory platonic exchanges either.” Balthazar chimed in. Dean and Sam both stared in disbelief until Castiel gave a small nod.

“Well… maybe you got a secret admirer, and they’ll be sending you something this time! You never know.” Dean joked, trying to ignore the strange feeling in his chest.

“Don’t worry, Cas, this year we can get a bunch of chocolate from the drug store and go into chocolate comas on Thursday.” Sam assures.

Castiel gave a small smile. “Yes, Gabriel will probably want to partake, he would very much enjoy that.” From then, the conversation shifted and went on to lighter topics, but Dean remained quiet from the thoughts still buzzing in his head.

\---

Castiel opened his locker to find a piece of paper fall to the ground. Both he and Dean stared down at the thin white note before Castiel bent down to pick it up and examined it. On the other side was a message in flowing script.

“ _You’re pretty not dick-ish for an angel_.” Castiel read out loud. Dean chuckled at his monotony and his stare burning a hole into the paper. “I don’t understand.”

“Dude, that’s a Valentine’s Day card! A pretty freakin’ funny one, too.” Dean looked at it from over Castiel’s shoulder.

“Really?” Castiel inspected the card in close detail. Dean expected he was memorizing every detail, making a little scrapbook in his mind labeled ‘my first Valentine’. He couldn’t help but grin like an idiot, because he knew where the card came from.

He put it there.

He came up with it on the drive to his home from Castiel’s, and his first thought was that it could totally work. His mind didn’t process much after that; there were no questions about _why_ he was doing this or about what he would get out of it other than to see Castiel’s face when he got his first valentine.

And it wouldn’t end there.

Dean wrote quite a few smart one-liners on cards that he strategically placed in different spots- one in Castiel’s locker in the morning, one in the afternoon and in his bag during lunch. He even put one on inside Cas’s Biology textbook, which fell out when Castiel opened it the evening of the 13th.

“Hey, Cas, what’s that?” Sam pointed at the card, and Dean looked over to watch Castiel look at the newest one that fell onto the dining table in the Novak’s house. Castiel picked it up before unfolding to read the message.

“ _Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?_ ” Castiel read out.  

Dean couldn’t stop from keeping a straight face at Sam’s scandalized look when he choked after hearing Cas read the card.

“God- is that a Valentine’s card?” Sam managed to say after finding coherent words.

“Don’t act like that, Sam. You don’t see me gagging whenever you make stupid faces at that blond girl in your class. Quit being a kid.” Dean chided.

“I’m not a kid- and I _don’t_ make faces at Jess, shut up!” Sam argued, but continued.  “I was just, you know, shocked. Just a few days ago Cas had never received a card or anything, and now he got a card? Who’s it from?”

“There isn’t a signature indicating who gave me the card, nor on any of the others ones I have received in the past few days, although I have a feeling that it’s just one person putting multiple cards in my locker.” Castiel explained.

“Wait, multiple cards?”

“That’s right, Sammy, Cas is actually getting cards! Not only that, it’s probably more than what you’re getting from anyone this year.” Dean laughed, giving Castiel a slap on the back.

“Well, whatever. I hope whoever your secret admirer is, Cas, it’s someone man enough to tell you who they are instead of leaving notes.” At that last part, Sam turned and looked straight at Dean, a look of knowing across his face. Dean steadily ignored it for his homework, leaving Castiel deep in thought.

\---

“Dean what do you think you’re doing?” Sam asked as they were climbing into Dean’s car and leaving Castiel’s house.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, clueless. He started the engine and reveled for a quick moment in the soft hum of his baby. He always had to stop for a moment to appreciate the Chevrolet Impala.

“It’s you. All those valentines are from you.”

“Why are you interrogating me?” Dean shot back, feeling uncomfortable under the sharp stare from Sam.

“Because you’re secretly giving your best friend, who has never had a relationship or anyone like him, a mountain of valentines like someone with a huge, kinda creepy crush. Really, you’re acting like Becky.”

“Oh man, are you getting weird valentines from that girl again? Doesn’t she read stuff about gay guys all day?” Dean asked, smirking.

“T-that’s not the point! Look, it’s totally fine if you actually have feelings for Cas, but why not be brave enough to actually tell him?” Sam stuttered, shoving at Dean’s shoulder for trying to change the subject.

“What- I don’t have any _feelings_ for Cas! I was fucking doing it for a friend, just so Cas could see what this stupid holiday was like! Seriously, why the hell would I have a crush on Cas?” Sam didn’t say anything for a while after Dean’s explosion, letting silence fall between them for the rest of the ride back home. Dean killed the engine and moved to get out when he finally responded again.

“Because it was obvious that Cas likes you too.” It was simple and plain, easy to see how Castiel felt for the older Winchester. It hit Dean in the face, and made him stagger as he stood up outside the car. He tried to say something, opening his mouth before closing it and slamming the door and stalking up to the house.

When Sam followed quickly after into the house, he heard Dean’s heavy footsteps go up the stairs and close the door to his room.

\---

Dean remained relatively quiet on the actual Thursday, not talking animatedly with Castiel about the newest movie they would watch, or telling Sam he should just go ask the Jess out already. He remained relatively the same, but Castiel and Sam could tell he was acting different.

Dean, however, didn’t want to talk about it. It had been a bad idea going upstairs to his room last night, because all he was left with were his thoughts and everything Sam had said exploding in his mind.

He knew what he liked; sometimes it was soft girls, other times it was firm boys. He embraced his love-all sexuality in the confines of his own room and whenever his eyes roamed to a pleasing sight for a short moment in public. But, it wasn’t something he wanted others to know. Everyone saw him as the tough guy lady killer, and he was just fine with that image and had no reason to change or challenge it. There had been no reason- no person- to challenge that. Until now at this very moment.

Yeah, now he could see the looks and stares Cas always gave him. He had always seen it as just a weird thing Cas did, something that was _Cas._ How could he have been so blind to as not see that the stares were hardly platonic? They were full-blown doe eyes that could take any hunter down. But Dean doesn’t know what to think, because he never acknowledged the fact that his best friend was indeed attractive and he was attracted. Even better, that that attraction could be mutual. But he doesn’t know, and Sam can be wrong about things.

Dean had some extra work to do in his last class, staying after school. By the time he went to get his belongings, the hallways were deserted. He went down the staircase, boots making a dull pounding noise, and turned down the hallway when he heard voices around the corner.

He rounded the corner to get to his locker, but froze mid-step when he saw the source of the conversation. Castiel was there at his locker, and with him was Meg. She wasn’t a friend by any means, but she always seemed to be there, whether in one of Dean’s classes or outside of school. Now she was standing in front of Castiel, hips angled and her arms soft and hanging relaxed close to her body.

“So what’s handsome guy like you do for Valentine’s Day?” She asked, teeth shining in her smile.

“Nothing altogether that strange, I had a rather normal day.” Castiel replied. Despite the obtuse answer, Meg giggled like Castiel was being funny on purpose (when Dean knew he wasn’t, that really is just him). She sidled up closer to him, a knowing look.

“So, does that mean you didn’t have any girls giving you cards or candy? I guess they don’t know what they’re missing.”

“Was there something else you needed, Meg?” Castiel asked, totally oblivious to Meg’s slow advances. At that, though, she straightened up with a dazzling smile, and Dean knew where this was going.

“Actually, yes. I was wondering if you’d like to see a movie with me this weekend, and catch dinner afterwards. Don’t know how an angel like you doesn’t have a girlfriend or anything.” Meg said so easily, the perfect image of cool and confident. It made Dean’s gut twist, and all he could think of was to walk right up and push her away like they were seven year olds on the playground. He didn’t want Cas to say yes to Meg, for him to date anyone.

“Does that mean you gave me all of those Valentine’s Day cards?” Castiel asked. Meg’s smile slipped, and she gave him a confused look until he turned back to his locker to dig out what looked like every card Dean gave him, and presented them to her. “I received these a few days ago, but I don’t know who sent them. Was it you?”

Dean couldn’t take it. _Dean_ made all of those cards. Every single one of them. Meg hesitated, staring back at the cards before a small smile spread across her lips.

“How embarrassing. Yeah, it was me. I wanted to do something special for you, so I thought I would make them…” Meg uttered those words, and Dean saw red.

He couldn’t stop when he went forward and almost ran over to them, shouting Castiel’s name in anger, but all of it was focused on Meg in front of him.

“She’s lying.” He growled, not caring how both of them stared at him in shock.

“Dean?”

“She didn’t make a single one of them, and she’s saying anything to make you date her.”  Meg glared at him, wishing he’d die on the spot, but Dean only glared back.

“Wow, didn’t realize this was any of your business, Winchester.” Meg gritted out, trying to play it cool.

“It is my fucking business, Meg. Now you know you didn’t make any of those cards, so you might as well save what’s let of your ass and leave.” Dean sent one last threat, daring her to say something else. Meg stood for a moment, looking between the two, before scoffing and storming off. Once she was out of sight, Dean relaxed, not noticing how wound up he was.

“Dean!” Castiel’s voice broke Dean out of his reverie, and he turned to look at his best friend, thinking of how everything can go back to normal. What he didn’t expect was a hand to shoot out and yank him forward by the shirt, and he was greeted by an extremely pissed (and extremely attractive) Castiel.

“Explain now, Dean.”

“Cas-“

“Now.”

“Cas, it really was nothing. I was just saving you from getting too close to a bitch like Meg.” Dean tried to explain. He didn’t stop to think Cas could actually get mad at Dean like this. “I mean, she even lied about making the cards.” Castiel raised an eyebrow at him, skeptical.

“How did you know that, Dean? How did you know Meg hadn’t made the cards?”

“Because I did!” Dean burst out. The confession just tumbled out of his mouth, and he felt his stomach clench when he realized what he just did, and saw Castiel’s eyes widen in shock. He turned away from Dean, shoulders hunched.

“Why would you do that?” Castiel murmured. From that, Dean understood what was wrong.

He thought of a hundred different reasons why, different excuses for making over a dozen cards for Cas. He could bullshit Cas, and he would see right through him because it was Cas, and he saw through all the bullshit Dean tries to use. It was only best to say the simple truth.

“Because I wanted to.”

Castiel said nothing, but Dean plowed on, admitting everything to him.

“I wanted to be your first Valentine. At first I thought that was what I wanted to do as your best friend, but it’s not. I just wanted to be your first.”

Dean stared at his feet, too nervous to look at Castiel, and have to face the inevitable rejection from him. Castiel said nothing, and Dean was starting to worry, thinking if he looked now he would see the look of disgust on Castiel’s face. He saw his feet move forward and felt hands cupping his jaw and pulling up to find Castiel coming close and felt their lips met. Warmth covered him as they both held still for another moment until Castiel drew away, but his smile guaranteed more in the future.

“I believe that the feelings are mutual.” Dean flushed in hearing Castiel say that, but he couldn’t help the goofy grin grow on his face at Castiel became flustered as well. “I had been planning on confessing to you today. Of course, I wanted to find out who was giving my cards, to explain that their feelings were unrequited."

“Well, looks like you don’t have to let the guy down…” Dean joked, and Castiel smiled. They shared another chaste kiss before gathering their belongings and walking outside together to Dean’s car.

“Man, Sammy’s going to be so smug about this when he finds out.” Dean groaned as he drove out of the parking lot and towards his house. Castiel gave a small chuckle, squeezing Dean’s shoulder gently.

“Hopefully he’ll stop before the next Valentine’s Day.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Including the very first Valentine, Dean gave [these](http://dilfosaur.tumblr.com/post/16850594173%22) to Cas. Seriously click that link for the amazing Supernatural-related Valentines.  
> Basically my most favorite part of Valentine's Day this year was the growing collection of awesome cards everyone has made.


End file.
